coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Linley Baruch/@comment-167.58.176.60-20150727191945
Hey, here is a theory about book 21 (beware spoilers!): So in book 21 Linley becomes a Lower sovereign in each of his divine clones of water, earth, fire and wind. Until now we dont really know how one becomes a sovereign but judging from the fact that there can only be 7 of each element or edict, a posibility is that the only way for a highgod to become a sovereign is through fusing with a divine sovereign spark (or something similar). So following that line of thought in book 21 Linley should fuse with 4 sovereign sparks, the real question is where does he get them. Well a posibility is that he fuses the sovereign sparks of the founders of the four divine beast clan. We know the Azure dragon sovereign was a water sovereign as his descendants are mostly water deities, and he left them a storage of water sovereigns might, we also know that another of the four sovereigns was an earth sovereign as one of the other clan leaders (black tortoise clan= of the divine four beasts clan gifted linelya drop of earth type sovereings might. So seeing we know two of the sovereigns were a water and a earth type sovereign, and judging from the descendants of the white tiger sovereign (fastest of the clan leaders, etc) and vermilion bird sovereign, it wouldnt be to big a leap to suggest they were wind sovereign and fire sovereign respectively. So... there you have four sovereigns who were killed relatively recently (in god time) and whose sovereign sparks could still be unclaimed, but how and where would linely get their sparks? well remember the necropolis of the gods in the yulan continent? that one which Beirut manages for a sovereign, well when aproaching it from outside 4 great statues could be seen, the statues were a dragon, a tiger, a tortoise and a phoenix (could be a vermilion bird). So the question is why would there be statues of the 4 great sovereigns outside the necropolis of the gods? Well lets foward to farther ahead in the book when linley constantly feels something pulling him to go higher and higher inside the necropolis, even higher than the eleventh floor (though he doesnt keep on climbing up), could it be that maybe it was the divine spark of his ancestor the azure dragon resonating with linely and his coiling dragon ring (azure dragon ring)? Also we know that from the 12 floor up to the top 18th floor of the necropolis was restricted to gods, so what could be a better reward to be found on the top floor than sovereign sparks. Its a posiblity after all. And if you ask how the spark got there well, this game was designed by a sovereign after all who but a sovereign could possibly give sovereign sparks as a reward. So puting all this hints together with the fact that linely becomes a sovereign for all four elements in the same book it could be hinted that he finds all four sparks in the same place and at the same time. But after all this is just a theory, this may happen but it might not and i may be wrong, either way thank you for taking the time for reading my theory please tell me what you think of it.